FairyTail meets SAO
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Lucy, Levy, and Natsu all came togther to play a newly released game. As the story goes on they realize that they won be able to leave the game. They have to gain allies to get to the final level so that they may go home.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp i think its time to wonder out of my comfort zone with fairy tail and make my first crossever! **

**As you've already read by the title, this is a FairyTail; Sao crossover. I may introdue charcters from Sao but for now im keeping it strictly FairyTail members.**

**~Disclamier i dont own either Sao or FairyTail. This is only for fun fictional purposes~**

"Come on Lu-Chan!' I dont want to miss the release of the new game for the Nerve Gear! They only made 2 million copies so we gotta get them before they go!'" Levy said pulling her arm into the crowd of people huddling the game store. "You know Levy-Chan if we wait here any longer then 3 hours im going home." Lucy pouted as she waited in line for the release of the game.

"Whats this game you're making me buy anyway?" Lucy asked hestiantly. "Ohh right, I was so excited it completley slipped my mind." Levy said bonging her head with her hand. "Ok, the game is called Fiore's adventure online" Levy said smiling at her blonde haired best friend"

"Fiore? Thats a lame name for a game" Lucy snickered behind her back as not to offened Levy.

"Anyway tell me about this game. I mean I've never heard of it so i at least need to know if I am buying a 80$ game." Lucy said looking at her shorter blue haired friend.

"Well if i remember all the details correctly... This game is basically about you as a player entering the game and you are given a sword and armor at the begining. You also aquire a magic ability at random but thats only if you reach level 10 in the game. And to reach this level you must defeat some monster in a bos fight. Anyway after level ten you can offially attack other charcters and leave from level five. There are however some safe places like a town with a guild. You cant fight in that town unless you are a guild member or in a guild war. There are seven guilds total, tons of dark guilds, solo players, and citizens who dont care for fighting or leveling up but just enjoying the beautfuil scenry of the game." Levy said in a long winded response.

"I didnt cover all of the material or go into much detail, but everything else should be in the content files." She said taking a breath. "Wait so do we have to wear armor the whole time?" Lucy asked. "No you only have armor until level ten, after that point it all disappears. So if you still want armor at that point you have to buy it. Plus armor holds you back and the stronger you get in the game the less and less your armor will do for you." She replied to Lucy.

"Ohh hey look we're next!" Lucy said to levy as they both ran to grab the last two copies left on the rack. They we're then pushed to the side by a blonde and black haired men. "Tch-" The blonde hair said as he grabbed both the copies and through one to his friend. "Hey! Those where our copies!" Lucy ranted as she found excitment in her discovery of the game.

"To bad. You snooze you lose blonde." The blonde hair man said to her. "Sting, maybe we should just let them have the copys. I mean they have been waiting longer then us..." The black haired male said to Sting. "Nah, look at how weak they both look.. They wouldnt last tweleve seconds in this game, Rogue." Sting laughed and walked away with game in hand along with rogue who mouthed the words "Im so sorry." And walked away.

"Wow, what giant dicks those two were!" Lucy screamed frustated and annoyed that they had waited in line for two and a half hours just to come out empty handed.

"Umm. Excuse me miss but where you looking for Fiore's Adventure Online?" A pink haired male said tapping he shoulder. "Umm yes?" She said looking confused as she never seen a dude with pink hair before. "Well you see i grabbed two extra copies and was going to give them to anyone who got theirs taken." He said with a large smile showing his sharp white teeth that made him alot more attractive.

"Are you saying you're going to let us have the copys!" Levy asked eyes wider the her grin. "Sure, i'll let you have them if you let me join you two on your adventure. I have no friends since i just moved to Japan 4 days ago from the United states." He said with a slight blush because he had a shy personality.

"Umm. Levy is that ok?" Lucy asked her friend wondering. "I dont care! I just wanna play!" She replied with big eyes.

"Great!" He said as his blush slowly faded. He then handed them the copys and told them his name. "My names Natsu Dragneel, and could we meet inside the game at around 7 pm tonight? Since it is summer i dont see the harm in playing a little late." He said exciteldy. "Umm sure i dont mind that time." Lucy said. "Ditto!" Levy seconded. "Ohh and I'm Lucy and thats Levy." Lucy said holding out her hand so shake his. Natsu shook both their hands then went to checkout.

"We will see you tonight!" Levy said waving Natsu off. "Ok! See you then!" Natsu said as he walked a separate way from the other two.

"Lu-Chan its almost seven! We dont want to be late for when natsu gets there or else it will look like we ditched him!" Levy complained through her phone as Lucy was getting her Nerve Gear set up.

"Alright Levy-Chan i have to go the system is starting up." She hung up on her friend without another word and hooked herself up.

"Link Start!"

She entered the game and was in a place with no doors or walls just a large vaccum of space. "Where the hell did i go?" Lucy asked aloud for she has never used her nerve gear for anything other then studying, which was what it was orgianlly advertised for.

"Hello, please enter your name you would like to be called." A soft womens voice called out as a small pad appeared in front of her. Lucy typed in "Lucy Heart" as to not let anyone know her last name showing that she comes from a rich family.

"Lucy heart it is." The program called out. "Now please select some credentials before entering the game. Lucy punched in some thing about her charcter and her personality. "Lets see.. i want to be about 5'7, longer hair, blonde locks still, i want more agility and flexablity then anything else." Lucy whispeared quietly to herself. "Now miss Lucy, welcome to the world of Fiore!" The system said as a pair of doors opened sending her to the begining Level one city.

"Alright, Natsu said to meet him in this spot at 7 o'clock. Its 7:02 where is he?" Lucy said to herself looking around for both Levy and Natsu. "Well neither of them are here so i guess i'll just explore the area.

Lucy walked around the Level 1 area seeing people laughing and playing with their swords, pretending to fight, eating the food from restuarnts, and just having a over all good time.

"Man even though this is a game that food looks so tasty.." Lucy said to herself as her stomach grumbled. "Should have ate something before i entered the game but to little to late now.." She said to herself.

The buildings around her where small and made of brick that lead all the way up to the center, top of the town which was a giant castle that was open to everyone with golden floors, playful ai, and beatufuil trees all around.

"Maybe this is what they meant when they said town square..." She scolded herself looking around once more for her friends.

"Lu-Chan! There you are!" Levy's voice came from in front of her. "Where have you been Lucy?" Natsu said standing next to Levy. "Sorry'. Lucy giggled. 'I thought you meant like where we camw into the game at." Sbe replied no longe confused.

"Baka!" Natsu said as he flicked her nose. "Don't flick my nose!" Lucy said as she slapped him across the face. "Lu-Chan you're such a noob for keeping us waiting for 45 minutes." Levy said as she rolled her eyes at Lucy. Lucy then checked out of Natsu and Levy changed from their Irl selves. Natsu didnt change anything but added a bit more of a tan to himself, while Levy made herself taller and bigger boobs.

"Lets go grab a quest I want to do something!" Natsu chanted as he dragged both of his new friend towards the nearest Ai that could give a quest.

"Welcome to the game of Fiore! We are currently in the captiol of the city. How may i be of help?" The computer man asked.

"A quest for three please." Natsu asked in a clear sterdy voice. "We have two quests for three's."

"List them"

"Quest one would be each member clears 10 hogs out the forest. Or find 5 missing keys in the city." The Ai answered Natsu.

"Which do you two want to take?" Natsu asked turning himself towards Lucy and Levy.

"I dont really care either way." Levy said sharply seeming to not likeing the options.

"I want action!" Lucy said supringly. "Since when do you do action miss I am always calm?" Levy asked sarcastically. "Since this isnt the real world i can be differnt then i am out there." She replied back.

"We will take quest one please." Natsu said as a screen poped up in front of them to accept the quest. They all press accept, form a group, and leave from out the city towards the city.

**~(°▽°~) Well thats the end of chapter 1! Let me know how you guys like it. The more feedback i get the better chance for a quick update. Bai now you lovely followers you (~°▽°)~**


	2. The red haired girl

Ehh...Im going to tweak that last chapter a bit. I dont really like the whole waiting to get your magic thing. So im just gonna give them their magics with swords and armors.

Anyway lets continue the story shall we (~°▽°)~

The group of three ran out the city to do their very first quest.

"Hey guys." Lucy said with a huff of air as they where still running down the steps of the city a the sun shined down their necks.

"Yeah, whats up Luce?"

"What's up Lu-Chan?"

"Dont call me that." She said agitated pointing towards Natsu."Also i just realized. Whats you're guys magic power?"

"Ohh right i almost forgot to check!" Levy said excitedly as she opened up her menu to learn about her magic. "Hmm." Apperntly based on my attributes I have a magic dealing with writing magic words in the air and they come true." Levy said a bit disappointed.

"Thats awesome! Could you write kill all and win the game?" Natsu asked teasing Levy. "No you baka, they have to be words that can be used for defense or offense." Levy said annoyed.

"Why dont you demonstarte one of your spells, Levy-Chan?" Lucy asked stopping. "Ok!" Levy said gaining her exciteded back.

"Stand back guys its about to get real!" Levy said cockily. "Solid Script: Fire!" Suddenly from out of Levy's finger, the word fire came out in flames and blew up a chair. "Oops." She snickered as she found excitment in her new found power.

"Natsu whats yours?" Levy asked.

"I'm a fire wizard and i can control fire and its aspects." Then a small fireball came out of Natus's palm breaking a box. "You're up next Luce!" He said patting her head.

"Dont call me that! My magic is summoning. Lets see what i can summon without a key." She stepped back to crack her knucles. "Lets go!" Lucy waved her hand and slapped it against the ground, suddenly a small white snow man like creature popped up.

"Pu Pu!" The creature said as it wobbled to Lucy. "Aww Lu-Chan its adorable!"

"What you gonna name it?" Natsu said as he pulled its cheek. Lucy slapped his hand away and he recoiled. "Dont touch Fabio there!" She warned.

They both snickered. "Fabio?!" Levy and Natsu said in unison as they broke down laughing.

"Hmph." Lucy turned holding Fabio in her arms mad. "Sorry Luce but what can he do?" Natsu asked as he wiped a tear from his eye. Lucy opened her menu and looked to see for herself. "Says he can be used to heal wounds and hes good at helping you track."

Lucy wiped her forehead tiredely. "Why am I suddenly exhausted?" Lucy asked her friends. "Cause you still have that creatur- Fabio out." Natsu corrected himself. "So what?" Lucy shrugged at the salmon haired boy.

"Meaning you should unsummon him Lu-Chan" Levy chimmed in.

"Why?"

"Because using your magic takes energy from your body."

"Meaning"

"That the more magic you use, the weaker and more vulenerable you become. So get stronger and then you wont have to be tired as easy" Levy explained.

"Ohh, ok I get it. Bye Fabio!" Lucy said as she put him down to unsummon him. "Now lets get to the forest!" Natsu said. "Right!" The girls said in unison.

~X~

"Finally we made it!" Natsu said clutching his sword in his holster. "Yep now lets find those hogs!" Levy said not being able to contain her excitment."

"Alright there is a flock." Natsu whispeared pointing towards a flock of level 1 hogs. "Levy, Luce i want you two to come from behind and flank while I create a distraction."

Both females nodded and ran around the flock unknownigly to them. Natsu then pulled out his blade and ran right into the flock instantly slashing at ones legs then bringing his sword through its neck making the npc shatter. Now the whole group was rushing at him full speed after he took down one of them. "Shi-"

One hog tackled him full speed taking a quarter of his health. He let out quick whiff of air as the hog kep charging. "Screw you hog." He grunted as he threw his hand on the hogs back starting a fire and burning the hog alive until it shattered.

Natsu was now breathing heavy with exhaustion now his health in red. "Where are those two..." He said as he created another fire in his hand and blasting it at two hogs making them doe on impact.

He looked at his magic energy bar which was now empty. "Damn level 1 status..."

"Solid Script: Fire!" He heard Levys voice call as fire came racing through the group of hogs scorching them putting them at half health. "Lu-Chan now!"

"Right!" Lucy waved her hand in the air and slammed it against the ground. "I summon my strongest familar! Pegasus!" Then a horse with wings came down from the sky and tackled the half healthed hogs killing them all. "Nice one Pegasus!" Lucy jumped up and cheered him on. But with one hit of a hog he disapperes into dust.

"Wow, that almost lasted two whole seconds..." Lucy said gloomily and disappointed.

There are now only five hogs left but Natsu was in no condition to fight and neither Levy nor Lucy had much magic left. "Lu-Chan we have to use our swords!" Lucy nodded and took out her sword run and stab one but she missed and was pushed back. Levy tried running up to her to save her from dieing on mission 1 but she too was tackled to the ground.

Just as the three where about to be killed swords came flying out the bushes killing all of the hogs with one hit.

"What was that?"

"I think someone saved us there, Lu-Chan." Levy said dusting herself off.

"Show yourself..." Natsu grunted while he flipped up.

A girl with scarlet red hair appared from the bushes wearing a armor plate, a light blue skirt, and boots while she held two duel swords.

"Sorry about the scare but you people seemed like you needed some help there." She said calmly.

"Natsu look..." Lucy slapped his chest and pointed to above the womans head where it read level 8, Erza Scarlet.

"Woah!" His eyes widening as he saw how strong she was when the games only be open 6 hours. "How did you level up so fast, miss Eraza Scarlet?" Natsu asked starring at her level.

"Hey! My eyes are down here!" She slapped the Natsu across the face.

"Ow!"

"And its pronouced Erza, not Eraza."

"Just answer the damn question woman!" He said rubbing the place where she slapped.

"I leveled up so fast because the first thing i did was quest alone and earn alot of xp that way. Playing with groups is fine but you have so share the xp so leveling up takes longer." Erza explained to the group of 3 all looking in ah.

"Now if you excuse me I have a date with my boyfriend in the real world." Erza said bringing down her menu to look for the logout button.

"WHAT'S THIS!" Erza screamed as she saw the usual log out button read no log out accepted.

"What?" Lucy came over to Erza looking at her screen.

"Why is the logout button empty?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Because this game is a trap..." Natsu said looking down

~X~

Well there is chapter 2! :D. I didnt really like this chapter but some of my friends gave me this idea to add Erza to the plot when they find out their stuck in the game. Please leave a lovely review! Im out ^_^


End file.
